pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mamuta
Hey, just wondering, does anyone think the Smokey Progg is a Mamuta? After reading the Goolix talk, it does seem more Mitite-ish. I also wondered how a Mamuta could lay an egg that size. Someone said it could be actully a cocoon, but, as insects rely heavily on instinct, I don't think the mitites would infect it unless they had been doing it for years, which seems quite unlikly as it seems to harm both species. That brings up something disturbing. If a Mamuta didn't lay it and it's not a cocoon who did? Or, have we maybe never actully seen an adult Mamuta, and those were simply normal larva? After all, insects have not changed for thousands of years, and if the chocolate you find has not decomposed, i doubt that insects thought patterns will have changed that much. Back to Mamuta... If those are larva, what does the adult look like? Also, the Smokey Progg could be another species altogether, or the Alpha Male (dominant) version. Think scientificly people! -Pikiwizard I agree with Pikiwizard, the Smoky Progg might be an adult or mutant mamuta. Judging by the Mamuta's rock-like appearance, then it may live for a very long time before turning into a cocoon.- TheYellowPikmin Well, I was trying to think scientifically. i find that it is all said on the article: we just can not know if the Progg is really a Mamuta larva, Mitite or a completely other species. And we can't know what it's in, an egg or cocoon? Really, I think this is all that can be said to this hardly explained creature.--Prezintenden(babble) Sorry 'bout that, just thinking... Hey... I just realized something. Do you think the pikmin die too quickly for poisen? Maybe they get absorbed. It would explain why Mamuta's plant them, it'd be to feed the larva. Unless it's a mitite. Man, I wish Nintendo would release more info on it! I know I find it one of the more interesting species, along with Mitites, Snitchbugs, and the Waterwraith.--Pikiwizard 21:35, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Here's my theroy: Mamuta lay egg. Bigger creature swallow it. Bigger creature lay egg. By now baby Mamuta is horribly deformed. Horribly deformed baby Mamuta breaks out of it's egg and eats the bigger creature's baby. Horribly deformed baby Mamuta falls asleep in the bigger creature's egg. It enter hibernation until Omilar come and hit it.Darkpikmin 15:49, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Thats realy good thinking but... their is one problem though. How does the progg get in the egg if the egg shows no breaks kracks or anything else to show that thats not the proggs original egg. Easy! the Progg could've eaten the creature inside the egg while the prey was a "Egg Yolk" also inside the egg! EvilLouie13 :You can't lay an egg by eating one >.<, you have to... errr... well... you know... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::He means that the Progg was inside the egg because it ate the original inhabitant, but that doesn't really solve how the Progg got inside in the first place. :::That would never work, even though I seriously lack skillz in bioligy (I don't think I even spelt it right >.>) I know that wouldn't work. :::Eating an egg doesn't let you lay the egg, it just phails, it gets digested, and if it craweled in the egg (Hibernation would phail as it appears a reptile... (Which don't hibernate)) wouldn't there be a big gaping hole? I can't find one. I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::No, ugh. He's not saying the Progg layed the egg, the egg was already there, the Progg just got into the egg and ate whatever was inside. Like I said though, it doesn't solve the problem of how the Progg got into the egg in the first place without leaving a hole. Then again, supposing the "mother Progg" could have injected a developing Progg or tiny Progg egg inside the large egg, like many species of wasps do with long, needle-like ovipositors (although I don't believe any of them actually target hard-shelled eggs), any trace of a hole could potentially be very small, and would likely be plugged either by the mother or the host egg itself to prevent anything else from getting in. The idea that the egg does not originally belong to the Progg might explain why the egg itself seems to be so much bigger than it needs to be to house the animal. :::::I said something like that about the hole... ah whatev... Mamuta + ??? = Progg... that is what I am going with I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::No, yeah, you did say that too, I was just... Anyway, I don't actually think the Progg is actually related to Mamutas. I mean, maybe the egg the Progg was found was a Mamuta egg or some kind of cocoon (which itself might explain why Olimar thinks the Progg might be a malformed Mamuta), but the two just don't seem to have enough in common. :::::::WE NEED TO CALL THE MYTHBUSTERS! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Don't you mean PIK'''busters?--Prof. 18:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) The eyes make me believe the relation. Solar flute 13:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I think the smoky progg is a overgrown mamuta egg, infected by mitites. The mamuta could have melted down the mitites, and refused into it by chemical reactions. After all this the egg grew,and fusing with the mitites made the progg drop poisonous chemicals like the mitites made a bad stench for pikmin. it just got condensed enough to suffocate the pikmin. that also explains its green color, since the mitite colors mixing with the mamuta's makes green.Joohomom 01:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Mamuta "bracers"? Ok first of all, what is with the bracers the mamuta wears? Only the creators know if they are just markings or actual clothing. please leave opinion/ideas below :Well yeah, like you said, we don't really know. Your guess is as good as mine. 20:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah but for all we know someone that helps make pikmin visits this sight for possible ideas but its really far flung.--Prof. 01:48, 29 January 2009 (UTC) (Goes through LOZ Tresure montage) You Got Mamuta Bracers! There are no genes (spelling?) passed from its parents (mamutas) for it(Progg) to be related... Unless we look at this from a different angle that the Progg is the parent and the mamuta is the babys, and the egg IS a coocoon! I think I've cracked it (pun intended, egg)! The gold pearl inside the progg is the young egg. The progg releases the egg, it hatches into a mamuta, it goes into the cookoon, and repeats the cycle! That must be it, and yes, the paterns are part of the mamuta. 11:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Wow, I hadn't thought of it that way. That would explain why you get so much pikmin out of it (it has the egg yolk full of nutrients inside it). But don't you think that has nothing to do with the mamuta "bracers" I did say about the bracers, they are paterns 15:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, right. By the way, "paterns" is spelled "patterns" I think it's just a kind of pattern like zebra stripes. Harmless enemie? Isn't Mamuta an harmless enemie? It can't kill Pikmin... ''Tyago'''''Hexagon Emperor Bulblax killer ; Titan Dweevil destroyer :But it can hurt Olimar. :I don't think it's harmful at all. the swooping snitchbug and bumbling snitchbug are all harmless, why isn't this one?Joohomom 01:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Chickens? Did anyone realize how Louie says it tastes like chcken? Technically, chickens need oxygen to live, so how do they know about chickens? Or maybe I'm just over thinking things. :P AeroBlaze777 (talk) 15:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777 Well, Olimar has a dog named Bulbie, and he looks nothing like an Earth dog. Louie is probably talking about Hocotate's equivalent to chickens. 16:35, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Chicken is a very basic meat and contains a high concentration of fat. Most exotic birds and reptiles share a common ancestor with chickens, which is why whenever somebody tries the meat of an exotic animal, which ALSO contains a high concentration of fat, they say the taste reminds them of chicken. Louie is just implying the Mamuta meat just contains a high concentration of fat and has a very basic meat. ShadowRaptor101 (talk) 17:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok. AeroBlaze777 (talk) 19:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC)AeroBlaze777